Sirius Black kehrt zurück!
by sessely
Summary: Tja, wie der Titel schon sagt gehts um die Rückkehr von Black. Wie, verrat ich euch noch nicht, lest selbst und hinterlasst ganz einfach ein Review wenn ihr mehr wissen wollt.
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1: Kapitel 1

Hallo zu meiner zweiten Fanfiction!

Ich habs endlich geschafft das erste Kapitel dazu hoch zuladen.

Disclaimer: Nix mir alles J.K.Rowling (klasse Frau!)  
Zeit: Die FF spielt gleich nach dem fünften Band und Sirius' tot. Harry ist total am Boden und spielt mit vielen Gedanken auf : wechseln. Mehr verrate ich nicht, ihr braucht ja eine Animation ums zu lesen.  
Warning: Ist ein kleinwenig Darc.

So genug gelabert, los geht's mit:

Sirius Black kehrt zurück.

Kapitel 1

Völlig abgemagert saß er da. Die Trauer die sich um ihn ausbreitete hüllte ihn in ein tiefes schwarz - seine eigene Welt.  
Die Sonne schien und im freien liefen Schüler, sowie auch einige Professoren, im Gelände des Schlosses umher.

Wie können die nur so fröhlich sein und sich über dieses Wetter freuen? Denken die denn nie an die Verstorbenen? ... Diese Welt ist so was von krank!

Seine Knochen waren unter der schneeweißen Haut zusehen als er die Hand zur Faust ballte. Er zog sich langsam in seinen Schlafsaal zurück und dachte über den Tod seines Paten nach. Der einzige der ihm halt gegeben hatte, hatte ihn fallen lassen ohne auch nur einmal an Harry zu denken.  
Er lies sich auf sein Bett fallen und schlief erschöpft ein. Wie sollte er auch Kraft haben wenn ihm seine einzigen Verwandten Essen und trinken verboten hatten, ihn eingesperrt und geschlagen hatten! Als er in Hogwarts ankam wurde er mitleidig angesehen, nur noch Haut und Knochen waren von dem einstigen ,Jungen der lebt' übrig geblieben.

Alle Bilder zeigten sich wieder vor ihm, wie jedes mal wenn er schlafen wollte.

"SIRIUS!" Schweißgebadet saß er in seinem Bett, die Augen weit aufgerissen und panisch. Sie versuchten einen Punkt zu finden an dem er sich orientieren konnte. Ein Poster mit einer Quidditsch - Mannschaft schob sich in sein Blickfeld. Das Poster kenne ich, es ist die Lieblingsmannschaft von ... dem Verräter. Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich bei dem Gedanken an diesen Weasley. Er, Harry Potter, hatte ihn um Hilfe gebeten doch was bekam er als antwort auf die vielen Briefe die er schrieb? Nur ein ,Ich hab keine Zeit mich um deine Probleme zukümmern. Du hattest doch schon genug davon, du müsstest langsam wissen wie man sie löst. Wozu brauchst du mich dann?'.  
Diese Zeilen hatten den jungen Potter, der dieses Jahr seinen sechzehnten Geburtstag ,feierte', mit einer Trachtptügel als Geschenk das er existierte, tief verletzt. Sein bester Freund hat ihn hängen gelassen, lässt ihn fallen ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken. Was war das für ein Freund?  
Der schwarzhaarige lies sich zurück in sein Bett fallen und wälzte sich den ganzen Tag in ihm hin und her, ohne das ihm eine Lösung für seine Probleme einfiel.  
Das Abendessen interessierte ihn nicht, sein Magen war eh nur maximal eine Malzeit am Tag gewöhnt... und was sollte er irgendwo wo ihn die Leute entweder bemitleideten oder sich über ihn lustig machten oder ihn verabscheuten. Beides war er leid. Er hatte versucht mit jemandem in ein normales Gespräch zu kommen, aber die Schüler und sogar die Professoren mussten ihn auf seinen Schmerz ansprechen die er so gern nur für einen Tag, eine Stunde vergessen wollte. An manchen Tagen kam es ihm so vor als ob sie ihn noch mehr schmerzen zu fügen wollten.

Durch den Tod seines Paten zog er sich oft in einsame Ecken und Gegenden zurück. In Hogwarts übernahm das der See, der ihn an Regentagen mit seinen Wasserspielereien leicht tröstete. Ab und an kam eine kleine Schlange ans Ufer und versuchte mit Harry zu reden. Am Anfang tat dieser so als ob er die Schlange nicht verstünde, doch mit der Zeit fing er an sich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Sie sprachen über alles mögliche nur nicht über die nahe Vergangenheit des Potters. Er hatte ihm zwar erzählt das er ,der Junge der lebt' sei, doch war er davon nur wenig überzeugt.  
Sein inneres schien sich von ihm zu trennen, seine Seele schien nur die Trauer zurück zu lassen - alle anderen Gefühle starben scheinbar weg.  
Mit Ice, so heißt die Schlange, konnte er ansatzweise über seine Gefühle reden, er hörte ihm zu, versuchte ihn manche Tage sogar aufzuheitern durch irgendwelche Geschichten die er gelesen oder erlebt hatte. Doch Harry konnte nicht einmal schmunzeln, es schien so als hätten ihn wirklich alle Arten von Freude verlassen.

Er stand aus seinem Bett auf und machte sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek, dem einzigen Ort an dem er wirklich seine Ruhe hat. Da er nichts tat außer sich für ein paar Flugrunden auf seinen Besen zusetzen, lernte er eben und las alles was ihm in die Hände kam. Hermine hatte er schon lange überholt und war mit Abstand der Beste Schüler von Hogwarts. Selbst in Zaubertränke gab er nur Arbeiten und Tränke ab auf die er immer ein A bekam, zwar schrieb Snape es nur ganz winzig, aber es war ein A nach dem anderen.   
Aufsätze die für eine Woche aufgegeben wurden hatte er nach zwei Stunden arbeit in der Ruhezone fertig und gab sie gleich ab. Manche Professoren staunten wie sich der junge Potter entwickelt hatte, auch wenn es nur durch die viele freie Zeit und Sirius Blacks tot war.

Ich hab es so satt von allen als ,der scheiß Goldjunge von Dumbledore oder der Junge der lebt' genannt zu werden. Sind die denn so blind das die nicht sehen das nur noch mein Körper existiert, in einer grauenvollen Ausgabe, ohne Gefühle für Freude?  
"Harry." Der angesprochene drehte seinen Kopf in die Richtung aus der er die Stimme vernahm. "Guten Abend Harry, kann ich mit dir reden?" Potter wollte schon seinen Kopf schütteln, als Dumbledore ihn schon an seinem Ärmel gepackt hatte und den schwarzhaarigen hinter sich her zog (Snape like).  
"Ich weis das du trauerst, aber das leben geht weiter. Du bist doch auch über Cedrics Tod hinweg gekommen." Die ehemalig grünen Augen des Gryffindor waren mit der Trauer, den Gefühlen und dem Bewusstsein das er mindestens zwei Menschen in den Tod geschickt hatte schwarz geworden. Auf Dumbledores Worte reagierte er gar nicht. Er starrte nur ins Nichts.  
"Es ist Zeit das du wieder in die Realität zurück kehrst. In keinem Krieg geht es ohne Verluste."  
"Verluste." Harrys Stimme klang zwar tief aber zerbrechlich. "Das klingt nur so..."  
"Du gehst jetzt zu Madame Pomfrey. Ich hab ihr schon gesagt das du kommen wirst. Du musst wieder zu Kräften kommen, wie willst du denn auf deinem Besen sitzen und den Schnatz fangen?"

Stille

"Kann dich überhaupt jemals wieder jemand glücklich machen?"   
"Ich weis es doch selber nicht, wie soll ich dir altem Knacker da antworten. Er ist ja schon richtig gut das er bemerkt hat das ich nicht mehr lache. "Ich gehe wieder Professor, sie können eh nichts tun. Niemand kann das, außer ... und..."

Flashback

Was ist das denn, dass habe ich doch noch nie hier gesehen?  
,Rituale und Zauber um den Tod rückgängig zu machen' Es ist sicherlich schwarze Magie, die Weißen würden sich so was nie getrauen. Es gehört bestimmt in die verbotene Abteilung.  
Harry schlug das Buch mit einem anderen Umschlag ein weites mal ein, veränderte die Größe des Buches und ging damit an den Tresen der Bibliothekarin um sich ca. 10 Bücher auszuleihen.

Am See angekommen sah er wie sich ein großer Mann mit langen blonden Haaren vom Schulgelände entfernte.  
Ist das Buch etwa mir von ihm in die Hände gespielt worden? Wieso sollte mir Lucius Malfoy helfen wollen? Egal, solange ich Sirius zurück bekomme, meine Eltern brauch ich eh nicht. Bis jetzt bin ich auch ohne sie halbwegs klar gekommen.

Sich an einen alten Baum lehnend schlug er das Buch auf und begann darin nach einem Zauber oder Trank zu suchen den er nehmen konnte um Sirius zurück zu holen.  
Ein Zauberritual nach dem anderen laß er sich durch, alle sehr umfangreich und nur mit schwarzer Magie zu bewältigen.  
,Das wichtigste was sie benötigen und das in hohem Maße ist schwarze Magie.' So ging fast jedes Ritual los.  
Wo soll ich bitteschön schwarze Magie her holen, ich kann ja schlecht zu Malfoy Senior oder Snape gehen und sagen ,Können sie mich bitte in schwarzer Magie unterrichten'. Die lachen sich doch krank, das Potterlein will schwarze Magie lernen. Moment mal, das mit Malfoy ist gar kein schlechter Gedanke, nur...wie soll ich das machen. Draco? Nein. Per Eule? Geht auch nicht Dumbledore überwacht alles was ich tue. Wo könnte Lucius vorhin hin gegangen sein, Wald, Malfoy Manor?  
"Uahhh, müssen Sie mich so erschrecken Mr. ...Malfoy?" Lucius schaute dem Jungen direkt in die Augen. "Nach ihnen habe ich gerade in meinen Gedanken gesucht."  
"Wird nicht albern Potter, was sollte ich in deinen Gedanken?"  
"Ganz einfach Sir, sie sollen mir die schwarze Magie lehren!"  
Der Blondhaarige zuckte zusammen. "Wieso sollte ich das tun, ich habe keinen Grund dazu."  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf. "Und wieso haben Sie mir dann dieses Buch zugespielt? Wenn sie nichts damit beabsichtigen fress ich meinen Nimbus!"

"Sie haben mich also in der Bibliothek gesehen? Naja ist auch egal. Die schwarze Magie kann ich dir nicht kehre, du wirst beobachtet. Aber ... jemand anderes kann das. Wenn du es wirklich lernen willst, dann ... komm mit mir, verlass die Schule und begib dich zu deinem wahren Vater." "Mein wahrer Vater, ist nie dieser James Potter gewesen, ich wusste es, es fühlte sich nie so an als das ich ihn bräuchte. Ich will ihn ja noch nicht einmal wieder aus seinem Tod holen. Es ist Voldemort stimmts?"  
"Ja, deine Mutter hatte eine Affäre, als sie mit diesem Potter zusammen war. Tom Riddle alias Voldemort ist dein wahrer Vater Junge. Deshalb wird es auch nicht schwer dich in den dunklen Künsten zu unterrichten. Mit dem Blut deines Vaters und der richtigen Ausbildung kannst du sicher fast so stark werden wie unser Lord."

"Wann kann ich mit dir gehen, mich hält hier nichts mehr?"   
"Geduld ich muss erst meinem Herren bescheid geben das du dich entschlossen hast Dumbledore zu verlassen und dich uns anzuschliesen."  
"Warten Sie, das ist nur zum Teil richtig. Ich werde Dumbledore verlassen, aber auch nicht auf die Seite meines Vaters wechseln, nicht sofort, ich bleibe neutral!"  
"Wenn das Euer Wunsch ist junger Lord. Den Rest besprechen sie am besten mit ihrem Herrn Vater."  
"Mr. Malfoy, können sie sich vielleicht beeilen, ich will hier so schnell wie möglich weg!"  
"Ja das würde gehen wenn du mich nicht immer zurück halten würdest. Ach übrigens nennen Sie mich doch bitte Lucius. Ich bin ihnen untergeordnet und muss sie mit ihrem Titel anreden. Sie können sich natürlich aussuchen wie sie mich rufen wollen." Der Mann lief langsam in die Richtung in der das Schulgelände am ehesten endet, um dann zu Lord Voldemort zu apparieren.  
"Lucius. Sag meinem ... Vater, dass ich mich freue von dem Alten los zu kommen. Er ist lästig." "Ja Junger Lord. Das gleiche sagte ihr Vater vor vielen Jahren."  
Jeder ging in seine Richtung; Harry ins Schloss um zu packen und Lucius um die Nachricht zu überbringen.  
Harry konnte zwar immer noch nicht lächeln oder schmunzeln, aber er bemerkte das es doch noch ein Stück Freude in ihm gibt. Diese gilt es nun zu entdecken und zu nutzen.

Eine Woche später erhielt Harry einen Brief per Eileule.

Guten Morgen Junger Lord,

ich hoffe diese Anrede gefällt dir, denn genau diese wirst du jeden Tag dutzende Male hören. Ich freue mich das du dich entschieden hast zu deinem Vater zu ziehen (diese Anrede ist für mich noch fremd, also bleib erst einmal bei Tom. Ich hasse diesen Namen zwar aber das lässt sich nun auch nicht mehr ändern.)  
Also, Sohn, am Abend werden dich Lucius und Severus zu mir bringen. Da du noch nicht volljährig bist müssen wir das irgendwie mit deinen Verwandten klären, diesen Muggeln.  
Wenn du zu Hause bist werde ich dir alles erklären und du darfst dir in einem der vier Stöcke ein Zimmer mit allem drum und dran aussuchen.  
Ich freue mich schon auf heute Abend (ich hoffe das du es bis da hin noch aushälst)

V.

PS: Es ist toll zu wissen das der Sohn heimkehrt.

"Vater. Ich glaube daran werde ich mich auch nicht so schnell gewöhnen können. Bis heute Abend ist noch viel zu viel Zeit. Jetzt wäre besser." Harry hatte den Brief lange schon zusammen gefaltet als er Dumbledores Blicke bemerkte. Eine Eileule war einfach so auffallend.  
"Mr. Potter, dürfte ich sie wo möglich einen Augenblick sprechen. Gut folgen Sie mir!"  
Widerwillig erhob er sich und ging dem Professor nach.  
"Sie haben also den Brief erhalten. Ist er schon verbrannt? Nein, dann nehmen Sie ihn lieber aus ihrer Tasche." Der junge Potter tat wie ihm empfohlen und holte den Brief heraus. Dieser qualmte schon und als er ihn fallen lies ging er in Flammen auf.  
"Das kann nicht einmal Dumbledore wieder zusammen pusseln. Kommen Sie, wir haben einiges vorzubereiten für heute Abend. Wie sehen sie überhaupt aus, abgemagert und schwach. Kaum zuglauben das sie überhaupt noch leben. Nun ja das Blut in ihren Adern ist schon seit alters her stark auch wenn der Lord Mugeln als Eltern hatte. Seine Mutter wurde damals nicht auf die Schule gelassen von ihren Eltern, sie bekam Privatunterricht. Ihr Talent war nicht sehr groß, es übersprang wohl eine Generation. Ist ja egal: Mr. Potter, ich hoffe sie sind sich der Sache bewusst das ihre Vorfahren Gründer von Hogwarts waren. Salazar Slytherin und Godric Gryffindor sind ihre Ur Ahnen. Näheres wird ihnen sicher der Dunkle Lord erklären, er brennt schon darauf seinen Sohn zu sehen."  
"Ich glaube aber nicht das das so ein tolles Erlebnis für ihn wird. Ich bin abgemagert und habe kaum Kraft. Nach ihrem gerenne würde ich mich am liebsten in mein Bett legen und eine runde schlafen." Severus strafte ihn mit einem Mahnenden Blick Ich und rennen ts. Er mag vielleicht der Junge Lord sein, das heißt aber noch lange nicht das ich ihn leiden muss.  
"Über dies Aussage sehe ich hinweg, da Sie ja mein Vorgesetzter sind, aber ich warne Sie ich kann mich nicht immer zurück halten irgendwann werden wir das ausdiskutieren!"  
"Professor Snape das ist unfair, im diskutieren kann sie niemand schlagen."  
"Dann müssen Sie es eben lernen, das letzte was Sie tun dürfen ist in irgendeiner Weise nach ihrer Ausbildung zu verlieren."  
Harry nickte und trat mit dem Professor in sein Büro, wo sich schon alle Habseeligkeiten des Jungen befanden.  
"Junger Lord, das erste was wir tun müssen ist ihre Okklumentik aufzufrischen, besser gesagt müssen Sie diese erst erlernen. Wie man letztes Jahr merkte haben sie sie nicht verstanden, eingehalten oder wollten es einfach nicht." Tränen, wieso Tränen was hab ich denn gesagt? Darum soll sich Luc Sohn kümmern wenn er die Ausbildung beginnt. Was auch jede Woche der Fall sein kann.  
Der Kamin im Büro des Tränkemeisters prasselte und flammt noch stärker auf als er mit Kleidung, statt Holz, versorgt wurde.  
"W...was tun sie denn da, das sind die einzigen Sachen die ich besitze!"  
"Nach was sieht es denn aus Potter. Ihre neuen Sachen sind schon in Riddle Manor. Ziehen Sie sich gefälligst diese Sachen hier an. Sie sehen aus wie ein Penner um es deutlich zusagen. Gegen acht kommt Lucius und bringt die zum Lord."  
Der Gryffindor verlies das Büro und kehrte langsam schleppend in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Es hatte ihn so angestrengt von der großen Halle in die Kerker und von den Kerkern in den Gryffindorturm zu laufen, das er einem Sessel vor dem Kamin einschlief.  
Abendessen verschlief er und Lucius musste ihn durch den Kamin wecken. Es wäre zu auffällig wenn er in den Gryffindor - Gemeinschaftsraum gehen würde.  
"Harry, Harry, wach endlich auf Junge, wir müssen los."  
"Was is?.. Wer will ...los?" Er erschrak als er bemerkte das er nicht, schweißgebadet war und durch den Todesschrei von Sirius aus seinem Schlaf gerissen wurde.  
"Ich habe geschlafen, ich habe tatsächlich geschlafen."  
Malfoy zog nur eine Braue hoch bevor er es noch einmal versuchte. "Junger Lord wir müssen, kommen Sie endlich oder muss ich es riskieren das Severus sie holt!"  
"Lucius? Ja, ja, ich komme schon. Wohin eigentlich? In die Kerker?" Im Feuer sah er wie sich der Kopf nach oben und unten bewegte. Also in die Kerker  
Zehn Minuten später fand er Severus, mit dem Umhang seines Scheinvaters, auf dem Gang zum Kerker vor.  
"Das wurde aber auch Zeit Mr.Potter. Ihre Strafarbeiten sollten Sie sich schon vor einer geschlagenen halben Stunde abholen!"  
"Aber ich..." "Nichts aber. Fünfzig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor, für zu späten kommen."  
"Das ist jetzt nicht ihr ernst, sie können mir doch keine Punkte abziehen für etwas was ich nicht wusste."  
"Sie können gut spielen Mr. Potter. Das macht ihnen die Strafarbeit aber nicht leichter."  
Snape düste durch den Gang und wank Harry das er ihm zu folgen hatte.

Fünf Minuten später holte der langhaarige tief Luft.  
"Sie können von Glück reden das Sie so geschockt waren. Unser lieber Schulleiter hätte uns sonst nie abgenommen was ich mir hab einfallen lassen."  
"...?"   
"Fertig zum apparieren?" Snape schleifte ihn weiter hinter sich her, hinaus aus dem Schloss und in südliche Richtung des Geländes.  
Lucius wartete scheinbar schon eine ganze Weile, mit seinem Fuß wippend brachte er seine Ungeduld zum Ausdruck als sich die beiden endlich einfanden.  
"Kann's los gehen Junger Lord, ihr Vater wartet schon? Er ist heute erst aus Italien zurückgekehrt und konnte Sie nicht früher zu sich holen."  
"Ich hörte vorhin was von apparieren. Ich kann das aber nicht."  
Die zwei Begleiter lachten. "Du bist der Sohn unseres Lords, es dürfte für dich kein Problem sein es beim ersten Versuch zu schaffen. Und wenn nicht können wir dich immer noch mit einem Ortungszauber finden." Harry verzog nur ungläubig sein Gesicht als ihm der Vorgang des apparierens erklärt wurde, doch fand er ihn am Ende einfach.

"Und das soll ich beim ersten mal schaffen, kein Thema." Severus und Lucius lachten, aber Potter konnte es immer noch nicht. Er spürte zwar das es in ihm noch so was gab, doch glaubte er nicht daran das es irgendwann frei kommt.  
Sie räusperten sich und begannen ihren kleinen Lord auf sein erstes apparieren vorzubereiten.  
Nach weiteren zehn Minuten begann er sich zu konzentrieren.  
Ok, du schaffst das.  
Mit einem lauten ,Plopp', war er verschwunden, Malfoy tat es ihm gleich und Severus folgte den beiden nachdem er sich noch einmal versichert hatte das sie niemand gesehen hatte.

Wo bin ich denn jetzt?  
"Guten Abend Junger Lord, darf ich ihnen ihre Tasche abnehmen?" Beiläufig gab Harry dem Hauselfen seine Tasche und lief durch den langen Gang, in der Hoffnung etwas zu finden was ihm einen Hinweis geben könnte, wo er sich befand. Moment, Junger ,Lord'? Ich muss es tatsächlich geschafft haben in mein neues zu Hause zu apparieren. Es scheint niemand da zu sein, also wieder allein. Ich hab's gewusst, nichts wird sich ändern. "Wer?"  
"Oh, verzeihen Sie junger Meister, das ich in ihre Gedanken eingedrungen bin, sie brauchen dringend Okklumentik. Darf ich mich vorstellen? Ich bin Salazar Slytherin, nunja wohl eher ein sehr gut gelungenes Portrait von mir." "Gib nicht so an Salazar! Guten Tag Herr, ich bin..."  
"Sie brauchen nicht weiter zu reden. Ich weis wer sie sind. Sie sind das Portrait von godric Gryffindor, einem Ur-Ahnen von mir genau wie Slytherin." 

"Man hat dir es also schon erklärt, Harry. Auf meine zwei auserwählten für dich kann ich mich eben verlassen. Du siehst schrecklich aus."  
"Hallo. Tom." Harry sah ihm in die Augen und entdeckte eine gewisse Weichheit in Voldemort saugen, als er von ihm betrachtet wurde.  
"Du hast nichts von deiner Mutter, außer den Augen. So ausdrucksstark und kühn. Wenn sie noch leben würde, hätten wir ein schönes Leben führen können, als Familie. Komm mit, sie warten schon alle auf dich."  
"Ich habe eine Frage, wieso hab ich es beim ersten Versuch geschafft hierher zu apparieren?"  
"Ich hab's gewusst. Ich erklär es dir wenn wir Zeit haben. Nun müssen wir aber zu meinen Anhängern, sie wissen das heut ein großer Tag ist, aber nicht weshalb."  
Mit gesenktem Blick lief Potter hinter seinem Vater her ohne zu wissen wohin es ging. Er versuchte sich den Weg zu merken aber bei so vielen Gängen hatte er nach zehn den ersten Abzweig schon wieder vergessen.

Vor einer großen schwarzen Tür machten sie halt.  
"Senke niemals den Blick vor den anderen Todessern und erst recht nicht wenn sie dabei sind gegenüber deiner zugeteilten. Das wäre ein Anzeichen für Schwäche. Sie würden dich nicht akzeptieren."  
Mit Schwung und scheinbarer leichtigkeit stieß er die Tür auf und trat in stürmischen Schritten ein, der Neuankömmling blieb in des am Rande des Rahmens stehen und wartete das er gebeten wurde einzutreten.  
Alle anwesenden fielen beim eintreten des Lord auf ihre Knie, nur Lucius und Severus standen mit gesenktem Haupt am anderen Ende der Halle.  
"Erhebt euch, ihr Schwächlinge. Wie kommt es das nur die Schwächsten heute anwesenden sind? Meine Berater teilten mir mit das ihr und der Rest es nicht für wichtig erachtet habt bei dieser Feier auf zu tauchen. Sie werden gebührend bestraft. Nun zum eigentlichen Grund der heutigen Feier. Mein Sohn ist heimgekehrt, zu seinem Vater, nach sechzehn Jahren des Ausbleibens. Sein Scheinvater tötete seine Mutter, ich tötete ihn, mein Sohn wurde zum Weißmagier heran gezogen, doch weigerte er sich weiterhin für Dumbledore gegen mich in den Kampf zu ziehen." Voldemort streckte die Hand in Richtung Tür und winkte seinen Erben herein. Als die Todesser ihn erkannten ergriffen sie ihre Zauberstäbe und wollten schon Flüche auf den Jugendlich los lassen bevor ihr Herr sie davon abhielt.  
"Mein Sohn, Harry Potter Riddle!" Die sonst so sicheren und undurchdringlichen Masken fielen, zum Vorschein kamen entsetzte und ungläubige Gesichter.  
"Wie kann er ihr Sohn sein, Sir? Er könnte..." "SCHWEIG, UNWÜRDIGER! Ich warne euch, wer auch nur einmal einen Zauber gegen ihn oder auch nur die Hand gegen ihn erhebt wird mit seinem Leben dafür büßen. Er ist nur mir und seinen Zugeteilten untergeordnet und auch diese haben ihm mit dem nötigen Respekt entgegen zutreten!" Der schwarzhaarige Jugendliche blickte jedem der Todesser mit starken Augen an und erdolchte einige in Gedanken. Seine Augen glänzten und waren voller Erhabenheit. Die dunkle Seite begann in ihm zu erwachen, er wollte sie eigentlich nie heraus lassen, denn gespürte hatte er sie das erste mal im Trimagischen Tunier und versuchte seit dem diese Art seiner selbst zu unterdrücken. Ihm gefiel jedoch die Art wie er Macht ausüben konnte ohne auch nur einen Finger zu bewegen.  
Machtgier? Will ich so werden wie mein Vater? Was, was wähle ich, die dunkle oder die helle Seite,Das wirst du früh genug heraus finden.' Erschrocken über diese Stimme in seinem Kopf wandte er seinen Kopf zu Snape und sah ihn fragend an. Dieser zog nur eine Braue hoch. Lucius musste sich allerdings dann doch preisgeben, in dem er Harry wieder seine Gedanken schickte. ,Nicht er, ich hab deine Gedanken gelesen und dir diese Antwort gegeben.' Immer noch entsetzt blickte er in die Augen des Reinblüters.  
"Er braucht doch dringend Okklumentik, Severus." "Ich weis." Die zwei flüsterten nur ganz leise.  
"Lasst uns mit dem Essen anfangen. Ich glaube mein Sohn hat langsam Hunger. Wenn du wüsstest...Vater ,Benimm dich gefälligst! So wie du aussiehst musst du doch Hunger haben' Nein, verflucht nochmal! Ich esse am Tag, wenn es hochgerechnet ist, die Portion eines kleinen Kind. Der Rest kommt eh wieder raus. '...' Lucius fiel nichts ein was er dem Jungen Lord hätte antworten können, nur Severus verzog eine Augenbraue nach oben als er mit hörte (Spitzel, Spitzel! Nein, so gemein bin ich nicht).  
Harry setzte sich auf den, von seinem Vater zugewiesen Platz. Neben ihm ließen sich Lu und Sev nieder.  
Hauselfen brachten lauter Leckereien herein, eine schmackhafter als die andere. Harry sprang sein Magen schon regelrecht aus dem Halse raus, doch lies er es sich nicht anmerken. Er wurde zwar eine Nuance blasser aber wirklich bemerkt haben es die anderen nicht gerade.  
Die Todesser waren totenstill und klapperten nur mit dem Besteck und das schon verhältnismäßig leise.

Kapitel 2: Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2

So da bin ich wieder mal um euch zu nerven.  
Aber erst mal ein ganz riesiges Dankeschön an:  
xerperus: verbeug-und-für-ihre-FF-fähnchen-schwenk  
Angel00: ebenfalls-verbeug  
Und natürlich meiner Mausi  
Kuschelmaus: auch-vor-dir-verbeugen-tu  
Wann kommt deine FF on?

Schluss mit dem Gedanke, ich krieg noch Rückenprobleme wenn ich mich weiter so oft verbeug.

Disclaimer: Nix mir alles J.K.Rowling (klasse Frau!)  
Zeit: Die FF spielt gleich nach dem fünften Band und Sirius' tot. Harry ist total am Boden und spielt mit vielen Gedanken auf : wechseln. Mehr verrate ich nicht, ihr braucht ja eine Animation ums zu lesen.  
Warning: Ist ein kleinwenig Dark, hoff ich doch zumindest (ist ja auch eine Darkfic)

Los geht's, ich hoffe ihr seit auch grad depri, nicht böse nehmen aber da liest es sich echt besser!  
Für die lange warte Zeit entschuldige ich mich ganz dolle. "Sooorrryyy" So das muss langen.  
Viel Spaß

Essen, wieso essen, das ist so was von... arghh  
,Iss wenigstens zum schein einen Happen.' Ein böser Blick flog zu Snape der sich hungrig über seinen Teller hermachte.  
,Du hast leicht reden. Du wurdest nicht verprügelt, dir wurde nicht das essen verboten, dir wurden keine Reste vorgesetzt die aussahen wie Schweinefraß!' Der Schwarzhaarige verschluckte sich an seinem Wein. ,Bitte, könntest du mit diesen Erörterungen bis nach dem Essen warten. Im Gegensatz zu dir esse ich nämlich.' Durch die aufgesetzte 'Mir-geht's-spitze-bei-meinem-Vater-Maske' kam ein doch leerer Gesichtsausdruck zum Vorschein.  
"Vater... ich muss mich entschuldigen aber ich muss mal kurz raus." "Ist schon in Ordnung Junge." Harry verlies den Raum aufrecht gehend, als er jedoch die schwarze Tür hinter sich schloss schwand seine Kraft und er konnte sich gerade so noch auf den Beinen halten. Sich an einer Wand entlang tastend versuchte er in irgendein Zimmer zu kommen. Meine Kraft reicht doch nicht soweit wie ich gehofft hatte. Irgendwo...muss doch ein Zimmer mit Sitzgelegenheit zufin...den...sein. Schwankend schaffte er es noch die nächst beste Tür zuöffnen, fand dort einen alten Sessel und fiel hinein. Seine Lider, Beine und Arme schwer, der Kopf schmerzend und das Gefühl sich übergeben zu müssen versuchter er ein wenig ruhe zu finden. Schlafen wollte er nicht aus Angst wieder seinen Patenonkel sterben zu sehen.

,Er lässt lange auf sich warten, findest du nicht.' ,Es geht ihm nicht besonders das weist du. Soll ich nach ihm sehn?' Kurz hörte Snape auf mit essen und starrte den Lord an. ,Nein ich glaube das wäre keine gute Idee, die anderen würden verdacht schöpfen wenn der Junge Lord erst verschwindet und dann auch noch einer seiner Anvertrauten. Zu gefährlich, lass es. Er muss akzeptiert werden, er darf keine Schwäche zeigen. Es ist genauso als wenn er noch der Junge der Lebt wäre, unter Dumbs Aufsicht.'  
,Erwähne nicht seinen Namen in diesen Hallen!' Beide sahen erschrocken von ihren Tellern auf. ,My Lord, könnten Sie entscheiden was wegen ihrem Sohn zu tun ist?' ,Lasst ihn in Ruhe, er wird wissen was er tut.' Hoffe ich

"Wieso kann ich nicht einfach in Ruhe schlafen, ohne diese Alpträume?" Er wachte erneut schweißgebadet auf. Erst jetzt fiel ihm das alte, staubige Zimmer auf. Die Wände sind mit Bücherregalen regelrecht tapeziert, ein Durchgelaufener Fußbodenbelag auf dem so einiges an Tischen, Stühlen, Sesseln und vor allem Schreibtischen stand. Einer älter als der andere und dunkler. Eine große Lederne Couch bat noch immer einladend um einen Gast. Alles war schlicht in schwarz und grün gehalten - die perfekte Bücherei für einen Slytherin.  
Die meisten Bücher beinhalteten die Kunst der schwarzen Magie, wie sie zu erlernen sei und vor allem wie man sein Potential ausschöpft. Wenn ich das hier so lese muss man körperlich ziemlich stark sein. Der Junge Lord hatte es sich mit einem Buch über ,Schwarze Magie für Anfänger' auf der Couch bequem gemacht. Ihm fröstelte da er ja immer noch nass war, also suchte er einen Kamin, er fand ihn in der hintersten Ecke des Raumes wo keine Bücher standen, entzündete ihn mit einem Zauberspruch und platzierte sich wieder auf seinem alten Fleck. 

Eine Stunde später verliesen die Todesser das Gelände und Harry durchzog ein grauenvoller Schmerz. Er fühlte sich als ob ihn ein Crucio getroffen hätte. Sich am Boden wälzend vor Schmerzen erhaschte er einen Blick auf einen angeblichen Verbündeten des dunklen Lords.  
"Hahahahaaaaaaa. Der fabelhafte Harry Potter Riddle, nah was ist das für ein Gefühl am Boden zerstört zu sein, ohne irgendeinen Freund oder Anhänger?" "Das... ist es... nicht! Ich kenne das Gefühl... was jeden Tag und jede... Nacht in mir zu nimmt und... das, was du dieses... Gefühl nennst, ist es... gewiss nicht." "Uh, muss ich mich jetzt fürchten, oder soll ich heulen, wie du?" "Im Gegensatz zu dir kenne ich so etwas wie Freude nicht und wenn man das eine nicht kennt, kennt man auch das andere nicht. Verstehst du das, ich habe keine Gefühle für Freude in jeglicher Hinsicht, das einzige was ich fühle ist Trauer. Du bist der erste dem ich das erzähle, doch du wirst es niemanden weiter sagen können, denn dann bist du schon tot." "Wie, wie meinst du das?" "Dreh dich um und zieh deinen Stab, doch du wirst es nicht schaffen schneller zu sein als er. Das schwöre ich dir!" Angesprochner zog seinen Stab und drehte sich langsam um. Mit einem Spruch auf den Lippen fiel er zu Boden, sein Kopf dicht bei dem des schwarzhaarigen. Ein letztes kleines aufschreien war zu hören bevor er seinen letzten Atemzug tat.

Kalte, schwarze Augen wanderten durch die Dunkelheit die nur durch das Kaminfeuer in ein leichtes Flimmern getaucht war.  
Alle seine Muskeln schmerzten als er sich auf den Rücken drehte.  
So verharrte er einige Momente bis er sich sicher war die Schmerzen ertragen zu können wenn er aufstehen würde. Eine ihm entgegen gestreckte Hand umfasste die seine und zog ihn ruckartig hoch. "AAaahhhhhh, verfluchte scheiße noch mal!" Unter den Schmerzen, die entstanden als er diese ruckartige Bewegung mitmachte, brach er erneut auf dem Boden zusammen.

"Es war ein sehr schwacher Crucio der ihn getroffen hat. Seine Form ist wirklich miserabel. Wie kann er sich überhaupt noch auf seinem Besen gehalten haben?"  
"Frag Sie ihn doch wenn er wieder ansprechbar ist, was so circa morgen Früh sein wird."  
Ein mitleidiger Blick schwenkte auf den jungen Mann. "Severus, hast du ihm einen Schlaftrank gegeben?" "Ja, my Lord, er hat bis jetzt jeden Crucio schnell weggesteckt, also hielt ich es für ratsam ihrem Sohn einen traumlosen Schlaf zu gönnen."  
Der Rotäugige nickte Snape zu.  
"Aber, wie kann es sein das er schon wieder wach ist?" "Er...ist wach?" Ein durch und durch trauriger Blick fand seinen Weg in die Augen seines Todzerstörers.  
"Wieso habt...ihr mich nicht...auch gleich umgebracht. Dann wäre ich wenigstens diese Träume und die ganze Menschheit los."  
"..." "..." Keiner der Anwesenden konnte nach dieser Aussage noch etwas erwidern, obwohl beide sehr redegewandt waren.  
Die schwarzen verstrubbelten Haare fielen in sein Gesicht und verdeckten somit einen teil seiner Tränenflut.  
"Wir müssen unbedingt mal reden Junge. So kann das nicht weiter gehen." Keine Reaktion.  
"Vielleicht, wenn Si..." "Nimm niemals seinen Namen in deinen Mund, du kanntest ihn doch gar nicht!" "..." Sein Vater blickte ihn verärgert an, doch sah er die Tränen die die Wangen und Lippen benetzten. Sich zur Tür wendend gab er seinem besten Berater einen Wink. Er, Severus Snape, sollte sich um den Jungen kümmern.  
Wie soll ich das bloß anstellen der ist verschlossner als ich. Irgendwo ist es ja richtig nicht jedem alles anzuvertrauen aber in diesem Fall...  
"Harry, ich..." "Lass mich in Ruhe, ich will nicht mit dir reden, ich will mit niemandem reden. Ich hab's satt! Alle Welt sorgt sich um mich, das ist ätzend. Sie denken sie könnten verstehen, doch das tut niemand." Die kalten Augen suchten die seines ehemaligen Tränkeprofessors. "Junger Lord ich hätte da einen Vorschlag für Sie." "Halt die Klappe. Ich bin kein 'Lord', auch wenn ihr das gerne wollt." "Doch wird dich interessieren wie du deinen...Paten zurück holen kannst." Er fiel fast von der alten Couch auf der er lag. "Meinen Paten, zurück holen? Geht das überhaupt?" Severus verdrehte nur die Augen. "Würde ich dir sonst den Vorschlag unterbreiten?"

Stille.

"Was muss ich tun?" Auf einmal saß er aufrecht, ohne Schmerzen, ohne Tränen in den Augen mit einem klitzekleinen Hoffnungsschimmer in seinen Augen.   
,Er ist noch nicht ganz leer. Lucius hörst du, wir haben noch eine Chance ihn aufzupäppeln.'  
,Großartig! Aber wie kriegen wir ihn dazu das er erst einmal was isst, er kann schlecht stärker werden ohne etwas ordentlichem zu essen!"

Fragende Blicke schwebten durch den Raum ohne einen Punkt der Antwort zu finden.  
"Wie wäre es wenn du mal was essen würdest, denn in deinem jetzigen Zustand kannst du dich schlecht mit der Schwarzen Magie beschäftigen, Kraft ist die Hauptrolle um sie ausüben zu können. Wenn du das geschafft hast können wir dich vermutlich auf die Prüfungen vorbereiten. Harry?" Angesprochener hielt sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben und schluchzte leise, aber doch deutlich hörbar.  
"Wie...soll...ich bitteschön was...essen, wenn mir jedes wieder hochkommt?"   
"Wozu bin ich Tränkeprofessor, hm? Das wär doch gelacht wenn ich da nichts tun könnte, ich brauch nur ein bisschen Blut von dir, damit ich sehen kann was dir an Eiweißen, Vitaminen und so weiter fehlt. Was zu neunzig Prozent alles sein wird." Severus winkte kurz mit seiner Hand und schon hatte er eine Phiole und eine kleine Spritze in den Fingern. Keine Minute später befand sich die rote Flüssigkeit in dem Glasgefäß und wurde mit einem Plastekorken verschlossen. "Na siehst du, morgen gibt's was leckeres zu trinken. Harry?" Harry wollte aufstehen, doch die Blutlücke war an seinem Herzen angekommen, brach zusammen und blieb für einige Momente regungslos liegen.   
"Das glaub ich jetzt nicht. Der steckt einen Crucio einfach so weg doch wenn man ihm ein wenig Blut abnimmt klappt er zusammen wie eine Alte Großmutter. Tststs! Na komm, das wird dich doch nicht komplett umhauen." Den kleineren wieder aufgerichtet, verlies er schließlich das Zimmer und kümmerte sich um seine selbst gestellte Aufgabe.  
Wieso ist alles so dunkel, ich seh nichts, wo bin verflucht! Der Schleier vor seinen Augen löste sich langsam auf und er erkannte das er immer noch in diesem alten Zimmer saß, allein. Allein, wie immer. Nichts hat sich geändert. Ich bin allein auf dieser beschissnen Welt. Gibt es überhaupt jemanden der sich um mich sorgt oder mich vielleicht leiden kann? Sich aufraffend das Zimmer zu verlassen, um sich ein anderes zu suchen was ihm zusagte, schlich er auf den Gängen und Treppen entlang. Hier und da traf er ein nettes Bild was ihm den Weg zu freien Zimmern versuchte zu erklären.  
Riddle Manor war riesig. Im Haus hatte er keinen Lust mehr sich umzusehen oder sich ein Zimmer zu suchen, also ging er nach draußen wo ihn ein riesiger Garten, fast Park, einlud sich in ihm zu verlieren.  
Einige Stunden lief er in ihm umher als er sich gen Himmel streckte und den Mond betrachtete der eine weiß-gelbe Farbe hatte und sich sichelförmig an den Nachthimmel anschloss. Die Zeit verging und der Mond wanderte, ab und zu zogen ein paar Schleierwolken vor ihm entlang und verdeckten ihn mal komplett, mal ließen sie ihn nur verdunkeln. Gegen Morgengrauen zogen dichte schwarze Wolken heran die es sich nicht hatten nehmen lassen einen kräftigen Guss kalten Regens nieder gehen zu lassen. Der Schwarzhaarige bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter von der Stelle, wie angewurzelt stand er die ganze Nacht da. Sirius muss zurück, irgendwie muss er wieder kommen. Ist er überhaupt wirklich tot? Hat der Alte mich vielleicht nur belogen? Ich muss doch was ... Er raufte sich die schwarze Mähne und rannte in die entdeckte Bibliothek. Den Park hinter sich lassend, mit den Teichen, Rosen, Lilien und extravaganten Pflanzenzüchtungen, folgte er einem angelegten Pfad der in Richtung der Villa führte.   
In der zweiten Etage war die abnorm große Bibliothek, das Zimmer sicherlich magisch vergrößert damit alle Bücher darin Platz fanden, war bestimmt fünf Meter hoch und hatte einen ungefähren Grundriss von 20 m². Ein großer Schreibtisch aus schwarzen Holz und einem bequem aussehenden Ledersessel, sowie einige Lesesessel waren, von den Bücherregalen abgesehen, die einzigen Möbelstücke die den Raum belebter machten. Kühl und ohne Gefühl wirkte er trotzdem, es fehlte einfach die gemütliche Aufmachung. Es gab zwar einen Kamin, doch war dieser mit einer Glasscheibe die ziemlich verrußt war versehen, was erneut einen gemütlichen Eindruck der Kälte weichen lies.  
Mit der Inspektion des Raumes fertig wand er sich den Büchern der Schwarzen Magie zu. Ein ganz bestimmtes gefunden lies er sich in einen Sessel fallen und schmökerte darin eine weiter Stunde. So geht's, so kann ich ihn zurückholen. Ich wusste es, er kann nicht für immer verschwinden.

"SNAPE!" Eine dunkle, feste Stimme hallte durch das Haus. Ein Mann rauschte durch die Gänge, aufgeregt und außer sich. Sein Atem ging schwer und unregelmäßig.

Müssen die so nen Krach zum frühen morgen machen, is ja nicht zum aushalten und dann noch dieses geschnaube. Arg.

"WO IST HARRY?" Die Tür zu Snapes Räumlichkeiten fast eintretend kam ein purpurner Voldemort rein gestürmt. "Guten Morgen My Lord. Ich würde es an ihrer Stelle mal mit einem Ortungszauber versuchen." "Erzähl mir mal was Neues! Außerdem hab ich den schon ausprobiert." "Kein Erfolg? Aber das kann doch gar nicht sein, niemand kann seine Aura hier verstecken, es sei denn dieser jemand ist mächtiger als der Bann." Ein gefährliches Blitzen war in den roten Augen des Suchenden zu sehen. "Oh, verzeihen sie mir bitte Meister, ich wollte nur helfen." Er winkte ab und sprach ruhiger als zuvor, allerdings auch bedrohlicher. "Wo könnte er sein, ich will deine Meinung hören, du bist doch so ein Experte in Sachen wie diesen!" Ein hartes schlucken und ein mulmiges Gefühl, Snape stand vor seinem Meister und konnte ihm nichts sagen. "Ich warte, Severus Snape!" "Ich... ich würde es in der Bücherei versuchen." Den Satz gerade zu Ende gehört stürmte er auch schon wieder weiter. Die Tür hinter sich laut zuknallend lief er über die Gänge, Treppen hinauf und viele Ecken hinter sich lassend, bis er vor der schweren beigen Tür stand und diese ebenfalls mit Schwung aufstieß.  
"Guten Morgen Tom, hast du dich wieder beruhigt, oder muss ich mich in acht nehmen was ich sage, obwohl es eh schon zu spät sein wird?" Er stand auf und drehte sich zu seinem Vater um, der ihn nur perplex anstarrte. "Ist was? Hab ich eine Spinne auf der Nase sitzen oder was guckst du?" "Woher...woher...woher wusstest du das ich es bin und das ich wütend bin?" "Erstens war dein Geschrei nicht gerade sehr leise, zweitens atmest du so schwer das dich so gar ein Tauber hören würde und drittens weil du Snape gefragt hast wo ich bin und das, wenn ich es mal nett ausdrücke, ziemlich forsch." Noch geschockter über diese Aussagen blickten die roten Augen in die des schwarzhaarigen jungen Mannes. "Ich war im Kerker und du bist im zweiten Stock..." "Ach so, das wisst ihr ja noch nicht. Mein Gehör ist sehr gut und ich kann durchaus sagen das ich diese Nacht einiges an schwarzer Magie gelernt habe." "Der Ortungszauber." "Als kleines Beispiel. Mein Ziel ist gesteckt und ich habe nicht vor es nie zu erreichen, im Gegensatz zu anderen Personen. Ich muss dann, ich hab noch einiges zu erledigen." Langsam und beharrlich ging er durch die Gänge, geschwächt aber aufrecht und ohne den Anschein einer Schwachstelle.  
In der vierten Etage bemerkte er das diese völlig lehr war. Kurzerhand beschloss er sich einen Fitnessraum einzurichten, eine eigene Bibliothek, einen Ruheraum, ein Wohnzimmer und ein großes Bad, was eher einem kleinen Schwimmbad ähnelte.  
"So müsste es sich aushalten lassen." Erledigt lies er sich ein heißes Bad ein und Testete die verschiedenen Hähne. Aus einem rosa Schaum der nach Erdbeeren duftete. "Eindeutig nicht das richtige." Den äußersten testend stieg ihm ein Tabak Geruch entgegen. "Besser aber noch nicht perfekt." Der nächste lies einen grünlichen Schaum austreten der nach Pfefferminz gemischt mit Orange roch. "Komische Mischung aber schlecht riecht es nicht." Sich für diesen Hahn entscheidend lies er die Wanne voll laufen und nahm ein ausgiebiges Bad.

Die Haut schon ganz schrumpelig vom langen baden, die Haare immer noch klitschnass kam er nach ca. einer Stunde aus der Wanne gekrochen. "Und jetzt ab in meine Bibliothek, Sirius kann ja schlecht ewig wegbleiben." Sich die schwarze Mähne trocken rubbelnd lies er seinen entspannten Körper in einen smaragdgrünen Samtsessel fallen. Ein Buch der Schwarzen Magie in der Hand haltend, es war genau das was er von Lucius zugeschmuggelt bekommen hatte.

"Was meinst du Severus, wird er wieder der alte?" Erschrocken blickte der Angesprochene auf. "Na ich hoffe doch nicht, wenn er wieder so wird können wir ihn gleich vergessen. Er brauchte diese Erfahrungen, er kann nicht in seiner Kinderwelt leben in der er Jahrelang der Held war. Sein Ziehvater war arrogant genug, wenn unser Junger Lord auch so wird, na dann prost Malzeit." (Sagt man so bei uns ) "Ich meinte ja auch das er ein wenig fröhlicher wird und sich nicht immer in seine eigene Welt zurück zieht. Es ist aber erstaunlich, um das Thema zu wechseln, das alle ihn in seiner bis jetzt schwierigsten Zeit allein gelassen haben. Das Trio hielt doch früher immer zusammen. Wieso dann nicht jetzt? Die Frage müssten wir erst einmal klären, da steckt doch sicherlich etwas dahinter was er uns verschweigt, oder vielleicht selber nicht weis." "Langsam siehst du echt Gespenster Malfoy, aber bitte. Setz doch deinen geliebten Sohn auf sie an oder ist ihm der Umgang mit einer Muggelgeborenen etwa zu wieder! Schenk unserem kleinen Lord doch am besten noch ein Tagebuch von Slytherin oder Gryffindor. Manchmal glaube ich du bist ein wenig zu verspielt im Umgang mit Bälgern. Man sieht es ja an deinem Sohn." Malfoys Gesicht wurde deutlich ei paar Nuancen roter bevor er seine angestaute Wut mit einem Schwung raushaute. "Mr. Severus Snape, haben sie vielleicht DIE GÜTE SICH AUS MEINEN PRIVATLEBEN RAUSZUHALTEN UND SICH MAL UM IHRES ZUKÜMMERN, IMMERHIN HABEN SIE JA KEINE FAMILIE SONDERN NUR SCHÜLER DIE ZU BLÖD SIND EINEN TRANK RICHTIG ZU BRAUEN. Ich hoffe wir verstehen uns. Gut dann kümmre dich mal um Harry, wir sind seine Zugeteilten also verhalt dich auch so." "Falls es dir entfallen sein sollte will er keine Hilfe und ich braue ihm gerade einen Trank damit er wieder was essen kann. Ist das etwa nicht genug? Aufpäppeln muss er sich schon selber." Beleidigt verlies der platinblonde Mann den Raum und begab sich auf den Weg in Richtung Heimat.

"SIIIIRIIIUS! Verfluchte sche, kann ich denn nicht einmal schlafen ohne zu träumen. Doch der Traum hatte sich verändert, er lächelte als ihn der Fluch traf und er hinter den Vorhang in dieses Loch stürzte."

Kapitel 3: Kapitel 3

Chap 3

So da bin ich mal wieder nach ewigen Zeiten des nichts tuns an dieser FF.  
Sorry!  
Aber ich hatte nen totalen Artblock. Schlimm.

Ich hoffe es dauert bis zum nächsten mal nicht mehr so lange, obwohl es möglich ist da bei mir bald Prüfungen anstehen und ich mich mal hinsetzen müsste etwas dafür zu tun.

So das übliche folgt.  
Disclaimer: Nix mir alles J.K.Rowling (klasse Frau!)  
Kapitel: 3?  
Warning: Ist ein kleinwenig Dark, hoff ich doch zumindest (glaub nicht das es mir in dem Pitel gut gelungen ist)

Und um es nicht zu vergessen ein riesengroßes Dankeschön an kuschelmaus, die immer für mich da ist und an hannaki-chan die mir so ein nettes Kommi geschrieben hat. Nochmals großes Dankeschön an dich.  
Dieses Kapitel ist für euch und natürlich allen anderen schwarz lesern.

Kapitel: 3

"...Doch der Traum hatte sich verändert, er lächelte als ihn der Fluch traf und er hinter den Vorhang in dieses Loch stürzte."  
-

Wieso lacht er, das tat er doch noch nie, wieso?  
Der Schwarzhaarige kroch aus seinem Bett und wankte zur Dusche um seinen Gedanken freien lauf lassen zu können.  
Nach einer halben Ewigkeit ging er in seine Bibliothek und suchte sich ein Buch der Schwarzen Magie was mit Traumdeutungen zu tun hatte. Durch die Reihen stöbernd las er interessante Titel und merkte sich das eine oder andere.  
Sein Ziel entdeckt griff er danach und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Ein Feuer entzündete sich von selbst und wärmte den zitternden Körper der sich vor ihm nieder lies.

"Hey Granger, wir müssen reden und bring deinen Weasley mit." Ron verdrehte genervt die Augen und betrachtete Hermione wie sie reagiert. "Komm schon Ron, so schlimm kann es schon nicht werden, er hat mich immerhin nicht Schlammblut genannt." Er nickte und folgte der braunhaarigen hinunter in die Kerker, oder war es hinauf in die Türme? Er wusste es nicht mehr genau, denn er war an einem Ort den er noch nie gesehen hatte. "Ich könnte wetten das er etwas mit Harrys verschwinden zu tun hat. Wieso sollte er sonst mit uns reden wollen. Er will uns bestimmt erpressen!" Hermione ignorierte ihn einfach, was wohl das beste in dieser Situation war.  
"Also raus mit der Sprache Malfoy, was willst du von uns!" "Typisch Granger, immer in Eile und hektisch." Die Angesprochene plusterte sich auf wie ein Kugelfisch "Wie kannst du es wagen du Abschaum eines Todessers?"  
"Uuuhhh, jetzt hab ich aber Angst." Sein Sarkasmus übertraf den von Severus Snape zwar nicht, aber er reichte schon gut an ihn heran.  
"Schluss jetzt mit den Spielchen. Es geht um Potter."  
"Ich hab dir doch gesagt Hermione das er Harry verschleppt hat." "Halt...einfach die Klappe Ron!" Lautes schlucken war das einzige Geräusch in dem dunklen, durchaus freundlichen Raum.  
"Warum wart ihr nicht mehr jeden Augenblick in Potters Nähe, das ist man doch so gewohnt vom goldenen Trio Hogwarts'?" Während die langhaarige nach dachte musste Ron wieder einmal seine Klappe zu weit aufreisen. "Was geht dich das an und seit wann interessierst du dich für Harrys leben?" "Das wüsstest du wohl gern, du vorlautes Wiesel."  
"Kommt schon Jungs, es hat doch keinen Sinn wenn ihr euch streitet."  
"Mir ist das zu blöd, ich hau ab. Herm kommst du mit?" Ein Wutgeladener Blick flog zu der schlausten jungen Hexen, die gegen jede Erwartung ihren Kopf schüttelte.  
"Verräterin." War das einzig was der Rothaarige dazu sagte bevor er verschwand.  
"Was weist du, Draco?"  
Seit wann darfst du mich beim Vornamen nennen du...?"  
Ein starrer finsterer Blick und ein zuckender Gesichtsmuskel waren die einzig sichtbaren Bewegungen. "Er ist in Sicherheit, hab ich recht!" Der einzige Malfoy Sohn nickte stumm. "Das ist aber nicht der Grund weshalb ich mit euch reden muss, na ja nur noch dir.  
Wieso habt ihr euch von Potter abgesondert?" Hermione dachte erneut nach bevor sie zu einer Feststellung gelangte. "Wir haben uns nicht von ihm abgesondert. Das war er. Er sprach nicht mehr, aß nicht mehr, vergrub sich in Büchern und seiner eigenen Welt. Seit dem Tod von Sirius hat er sich total verändert. Er hatte kaum noch kraft um Quidditsch zu spielen, geschweige denn auf einem Besen länger als zehn Minuten sitzen zu bleiben."  
"Einiges davon wusste ich vorher schon. Aber was ist mit den Büchern, was für Bücher, wie sieht es mit seiner Aura aus? Du warst doch sicherlich so neugierig und hasst das gecheckt."  
"Hab ich, ja. Sie ist stetig gewachsen, sie wurde mir unheimlich, sie wurde...schwarz. Er hat sich erst ein Buch nach dem anderen ausgeliehen und vermutlich alles gelernt was in ihnen stand nur wenn er es durchlas. Das ist doch nicht normal." Den Worten keinen Glauben schenkend wandte er sich von Hermione ab und verlies den Raum.  
"Draco, wo ist Harry?" Er ging weiter. "Das muss dich nicht interessieren, aber du bist dir mit der Aura im klaren, was du da gesagt hast?" Schweigen umhüllte die beiden. "Antworte gefälligst wenn ich mit dir rede!" Der Platinblonde fuhr herum und verpasste ihr eine Ohrfeige. Sichtlich erschrocken über diesen Angriff hielt sie sich die schmerzende Stelle in ihrem feinzügigen Gesicht. "Dein Stolz gegenüber höheren Familien wird dich noch mal umbringen, ist dir das eigentlich bewusst?" Ein seltsames, bisher unbekanntes blitzen trat in Hermiones Augen mit denen sie ihr Gegenüber bannte.  
"Ich...bin mir so sicher, dass es dir wehtun würde." Unbändiger Stolz, Gryffindor-like. Ich verstehe S. schon  
"Halloooo? Erde an Malfoy." Rasches nicken und ruckartige Bewegungen ließen seinen Umhang wehen als er den Raum endgültig hinter sich lies.  
In einer weiteren Nische des Schlosses angelangt aparierte er, ohne von Dumbledore wahrgenommen zu werden nach Malfoy Manor um seinem Vater bericht zu erstatten.  
Malfoy Senior drehte schon einige Runden im Kaminzimmer, wo der einzige Ort war an den man apparieren konnte, bevor sein Sohn endlich erschien.  
"Was hast du so lange gemacht verdammt. Dem Jungen Lord kann nicht geholfen werden wenn wir nicht wissen was mit ihm los ist. Unserem Lord geht langsam die geduld aus. Also?" Sauer harschte er den Ankömmling an so dass er keine Gelegenheit hatte zu sprechen.  
"Verzeihen Sie Vater, aber dieser Weasley hat sich wie üblich so mies verhalten das ich mit Granger allein sprechen musste. Und die war etwas erschrocken über den Abgang ihres Freundes." "Hast du etwas Neues erfahren können? Etwas was uns nützlich sein könnte?"  
Nicken.  
"Ja mein Vater das habe ich. Er hat sich von seinen Freunden abgesondert, nicht sie. Das Schlammblut behauptete er habe nichts mehr gegessen, nicht geschlafen und nur noch in seiner eigenen Welt und Büchern gesteckt. Er soll sie regelrecht in sich eingesaugt haben. Seine Macht, seine Schwarze Aura soll erwacht sein. Vater, wenn es mir gestattet ist eine Vermutung zu äußern?" Sein Vormund machte eine Handgeste und setzte sich in einen Sessel. "Danke. Ich denke seine Schwarzmagier-Seite ist fast vollständig erwacht und ist stärker als jede andere, bis auf die unseres Lords, die wir kennen. Er könnte ohne Probleme der größte Zauberer aller Zeiten neben seinem Vater werden."  
"Er hat also alles gelernt was in Büchern stand und ist ein Schwarzer. Das...macht mich doch...ein wenig...sprachlos."   
"Vater, es tut mir leid aber ich muss wieder zurück in die Schule." "Ja, ja mein Sohn. Du darfst gehen. Versuche aber noch mehr rauszufinden, vor allem was er für Bücher las!" "Sehr wohl, Vater." Mit einem "Plopp" war er so schnell verschwunden wie er gekommen war.

"Dafne! Dafne!" "Ja mein Gebieter." "Ich brauch einen großen Brandy." "Kommt sofort mein Herr." Sich die Schläfen massierend lies er sich noch weiter in seine Sitzgelegenheit fallen und schloss die Augen.  
"Sir, Sir. Ihr Brandy." Langsam nahm er das Glas und schwenkte es sacht in seiner Hand, so dass das Getränk gegen das Glas schlug und seinen Geruch entfaltete. Einen großen Schluck nehmend schickte er der Hauselfe einen kleinen Crutio, nur so zum Spaß versteht sich.

"Du hast alles gehört, nehme ich an." Severus Snape trat aus dem Schatten einer Zimmerecke und setzte sich in einen anderen Sessel. "Ja. Was mich am meisten wundert ist das der Junge Lord noch nicht an Unterernährung gestorben ist. Er muss seit mindestens drei Wochen nichts mehr zu sich genommen haben, außer vielleicht mal einem kleinen Toast."  
"Hat er deinen Trank genommen?" Beide blickten zu Boden. "Nein, hat er nicht. Er meint er würde sich schon allein wieder in den Griff kriegen. Hast du gewusst das er sich in der vierten Etage eine Wohnung eingerichtet hat, mit einem Kraftraum?" Erstaunt schaute der ältere der zwei auf und wollte nicht glauben was er da hörte. "Dann muss es ihm ja ernst sein mit dem in den Griff kriegen. Die Wortwahl des Jungen Lords muss eindeutig aufgebessert werden. So ein Buch hat er dann bestimmt nicht gelesen." "Wer sagt es seinem Vater?" Eine Hand suchte den Weg aus den Tiefen des Sessels und eine Stimme aus dem Halse eines Platinblonden "Das werde ich übernehmen, sonst werd ich hier noch ganz verrückt. Der Meister weis vielleicht wie das sein kann." "Okay, ich muss dann wieder. Ein Haufen mieser Tränkebrauer wartet in meinen Kerkern und das Granger-Weib zieht sicherlich die richtigen Schlüsse, die natürlich falsch sind." Malfoy musste bei dem gewählten, süßlichen Ton in Snapes Stimme auflachen. "Sag mal, bist du eigentlich immer noch hinter ihr her, ohne das sie oder Dumbledore es bemerkt." Ein strafender Blick und Lucius war wieder ruhig, mit Severus wollte er es sich lieber nicht verscherzen. Wusste er doch wie so was endet.

Als auch der Tränkemeister wieder nach Hogwarts zurück gekehrt war, raffte sich der Platinblonde auf um zu seinem Meister zu apparieren.

Riddle Manor

"Junger Lord, was tun sie denn hier?" "Ich wüsste nicht was dich das anginge. Und, was ist raus gekommen?" Das fragende Gesicht des Älteren verriet, wenn auch nicht gewollt, dass der Junge ihn durchschaut hatte. "..." "Ich hätte es euch auch gesagt, wenn ihr nur die Courage besäßet mich zu fragen, aber nein ihr setzt euren Sohn ein damit er hinter meinem Rücken mit dem übrig gebliebenen Trio redet und sie so ganz offensichtlich aushorcht. Meinst du nicht Hermione bemerkt was hier läuft. Sie ist nicht dumm, nur verdorben. Doch wird sie bemerken das ihr etwas mit meinem verschwinden aus Hogwarts zu tun habt. Dumbledore wird ihre Gedanken durchforsten wie er es bei jedem tut und wird den braten riechen der hier am dampfen ist. Was habt ihr euch um Himmelswillen dabei gedacht?" Harry wurde ausfallend, konnte sich aber in seiner Verfassung nicht lange in diesem Zustand der Wut halten. Er sank zusammen und atmete schwer. "My Lord, soll ich ihnen etwas bringen, ihnen helfen?" "Nein...schon gut. Ist...nur der...Kreislauf. Was stehst...du hier noch so rum? Erzähle es ruhig meinem Vater, aber eines ist unabwendbar. Du musst das Gedächtnis von Ron und Hermione löschen. Den Grund nannte ich dir schon. Hau ab!" Erschrocken wandte sich Lucius ab und ging zu seinem Herren.  
Verfluchte scheiße. Wieso muss dieser blöde Körper immer rumzicken? Hoch mit dir, du willst doch nicht noch ewig hier herum lungern. Sich aufrichtend schlug er den Weg zu seinem Kaminzimmer ein, wo er den Kopf in die Flammen hielt und deutlich "Severus Snapes - Büro" sprach. Kurze zeit später erblickte er das Büro von seinem Zugeteilten und beobachtete diesen einige Momente bevor er sich bemerkbar machte. Doch wen er dort sah, welchen Professor Snape, versetzte ihm einen kleinen Stoß. Da saß sein ehemaliger Tränkelehrer und heulte sich scheinbar die Augen aus, als sich dann noch die Tür öffnete hätte sein Herz fast ausgesetzt, er ist eh schon nicht der Stärkste im Augenblick. Da kam doch dieses Weib von Granger zur Tür herein ohne das Snape herein rief. Kann es noch schlimmer werden? Wenn die mich vor Severus entdeckt kann ich mich gleich wieder in Hogwarts nieder lassen. Aber es kam aus seiner sicht schlimmer, denn was er in den verhangenen, rot angeschwollenen Augen sah war nicht verachten, oder gar Hass und Verachtung, sondern es war verlangen. Das kann nicht sein, sind die...ich denk lieber nicht weiter. War und ist Sev nicht eigentlich schwul. Er machte die ganze Zeit den Eindruck?  
"Sie wollten mich sprechen Professor." Der Tränkemeister drehte sich von ihr weg und ging ein Stück zum Fenster. "Ich habe Sie heute hier her bestellt, weil Sie mir gegenüber immer unverschämter werden." "Nunja,...es ist eigentlich berechtigt und nur der Ton in dem Sie mit mir immer sprechen." Er dreht sich um und schaute ihr mit festen, starken Augen in die ihrigen. "Sie meinen also ich würde mit ihnen in einem nicht angemessenen Ton sprechen. Soll ich sie vielleicht auf den Händen tragen, sie dutzen und am besten noch eine ruhige und Gryffindor freundliche Rede mit ihnen schwingen. Wissen Sie überhaupt noch wen Sie hier vor sich haben?" Seine tiefe Stimme lies den Raum füllen und schallte an den Kargen Wänden wieder. Etwas ängstlich versuchte die Gryffindor ihren Blick von dem seinen zu wenden, doch folgte ihr der wutentbrannte in jede kleine Fluchtecke die Augen überhaupt erreichen konnten. "Was ist, hat es ihnen etwa die Sprache verschlagen oder hab ich ihnen etwa wehgetan. Dann tut es mir natürlich leid." "Sarkasmus, immer dieser Sarkasmus! Wie wäre es mal wenn Sie sich zusammen reisen würden, oder einfach den Mund halten würden. Immerhin haben sie eh nichts wichtiges zu sagen." "Was nehmen Sie sich hier heraus Mrs. Granger? Ihnen ist klar das dass ein Nachspiel haben wird." "Wissen Sie was, das ist mir scheiß egal, ich werde sowieso von der Schule geschmissen, wegen Professorenbeleidigung.  
Wie ich sie kenne rennen sie eh gleich zu ihrem Albus und erzählen ihm wie böse doch die kleine Granger ist. Und da ich das nächste Schuljahr demzufolge nicht mehr mit bestreite kann ich auch gleich alles rauslassen." Das Gesicht der gar nicht mehr so kleinen hatte sich rot gefärbt und sprach von purem Abscheu. Wie könnte sie mich je lieben. Sie hasst mich, aber jedes Wort das ihre Kehle verlässt ist ein Trost für mich. Oder eher ein Gefühl des Glücks da Sie mit mir spricht. "Wissen Sie überhaupt was Sie ihren Schülern mit ihrem Gezeter antun, das wissen Sie nicht! Denn das weis nur ich, da es dann heißt ich hätte sie provoziert und ihre Wut wieder auf die Gryffindors gelenkt. Aber das die selber Schuld sind an den ihrer Unwissenheit wollen die nicht zugeben. Ich bin immer die Schuldige und darf dann am Ende noch Trösterin spielen. Ich sag Ihnen das nervt. Hören sie sich mal an wenn sich Mädchen über Sie aufregen. Die kriegen einen Hysterieanfall, brechen dann manchmal zusammen und heulen die ganze Nacht über. Können sie sich denn nicht vorstellen wie es ist wenn man ihnen all ihre Fehler vorhält, Sie dann noch als dumm, unwissend und eine Schande für die Zaubererwelt nennt. Können Sie das? Nein Sie könne das nicht und Sie kennen es nicht, denn wenn Sie von jemandem einen Rat bekommen lehnen Sie diesen mit einem Rausschmiss, Punktabzug oder sonstigem ab. Finden Sie nicht das dass etwas viel der Abschottung und Unmenschlichkeit ist?"  
"Was ist daran bitte unmenschlich, können Sie mir das erklären, oder wollen Sie mir etwa noch einen Vortrag halten?"  
"Und genau das ist es was ich damit gemeint habe. Sie kenne kein Glück. Sie können sich nicht öffnen für einen Rat oder eine andere Meinung als die ihrige. Das ist unmenschlich. Jeder Mensch nimmt hin und wider einen Rat an und lässt sich auch mal gehen, zeigt Gefühle. Doch Sie sind ein Eisschrank, ein Eisschrank dem niemand sagen will das er einer ist weil es keinen Sinn hat, denn der hört eh nicht zu und verdrängt alles was um ihn geschieht, damit Sie in ihrer Geisteskranken Welt leben können, ohne einen Bezug zum wirklichen Gefühlsleben."  
"Sind Sie jetzt fertig und gehen endlich!" "Sehn Sie, sie kapieren es einfach nicht. Ist es denn in ihrem einsamen Kerker so schön das sie sich nicht einmal für eine Stunde hier fort bewegen möchten?"   
"RAUS!" Mit einer fuchtigen Bewegung streckte er seinen Arm in Richtung Tür. Wenn Sie wüssten wie gern ich hier weg will, ihret wegen  
"Ich verschwende hier doch eh nur meine Zeit mit ihnen. Einen schönen dunklen Abend Professor Snape. Ich erwarte dann morgen meine Suspendierung." Hermione drehte sich um und verlies das Büro.

"Wow, Severus. Was war das denn gerade?" Harry der immer noch aus dem Kamin schaute, erschrak Snape so sehr dass dieser sofort einen Satz nach hinten machte.  
"Junger Lord, was tun sie denn hier? Haben Sie mich die ganze Zeit über belauscht?"  
"Ich würde es eher ein unfreiwilliges zuhören nennen. Also was war das gerade, geht das immer so?" Sein ehemaliger Tränkeprofessor blickte zur Tür und sah doch wirklich etwas traurig aus.  
"Sag mal, bist du in die kleine verknallt, oder was soll das Rumgeheule und deine verlangenden Augen mit denen du sie regelrecht in dir einsaugst."  
"Woher weißt du davon, Harry? Wie lange bist du schon hier?" Er konnte ihn nicht ansehen, zu viel wahres hatte er in den einen Satz gebaut, zu viel um es leugnen zu können.  
"Ich bin lange genug hier, nur das ich jetzt vergessen habe wieso ich überhaupt hier bin. Der Auftritt hat mich doch ein wenig geschockt."  
Mit einer nach oben gezogenen Braue musterte er den Wuschelkopf der sich in seinem Kamin befand.  
"Junger Lord, sie wirken so bedrückt."   
"Mh.. lenk nicht vom Thema ab. Seit wann geben sich Reinblüterfamilien mit Muggelgeborenen ab und seit wann verlieben sie sich noch dazu in diese? Severus, ich glaube du hattest zu lange keine Frau mehr gehabt."  
"Was wisst Ihr schon von meinem Privatleben? Gar nichts, das wisst ihr!"  
Harry sah seinen ehemaligen Tränkeprofessor böse an. Aus ihm nicht bekannten Gründen schien Snape etwas erfurcht oder Angst zu zeigen.  
"Verzeih Meister. Aber sie haben mich sehr aus der Fassung gebracht. Wenn ich es nichct besser wüsste würde ich sagen, dass sie sich mal mit dem ganzen Oklumentikkram, wie sie ihn immer so schön nannten, beschäftigt haben."  
"Es gibt zu viel was di nicht weist und auch vorerst nicht wissen wirst. Der Alte versucht mich ständig zu orten, meine Aura muss dafür versteckt werden."  
"Ah...und deshalb sind sie zu mir gekommen."  
Der Junge Potter schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, dich brauche ich dazu nicht mehr, vielleicht wäre das vor einem Jahr der Fall gewesen, aber nicht mehr heute und morgen. Ich muss wieder los, die suchen mich schon überall, lästig. Ach so, noch ein kleiner Tip von mir. Wenn du dich wirklich in Hermione verliebt haben solltest, sie ist im Moment mit niemandem zusammen. Vielleicht wenn du dich einwenig um sie kümmerst, ich meine seelisch, könnte sich vielleicht etwas entwickeln. Pass aber auf, ihr Dickkopf ähnelt manchmal einem Esel."

"Ich danke euch für diese Auskunft, aber ich glaube nicht das das nötig ist. Und im übrigen kenn ich euch schon seit beinah sieben Jahren. Vergessen sie das nicht."  
"Jaja. Ist schon klar, solange du nicht von der Schule wegen einer Schüler-Lehrer-Beziehung fliegst soll es mir und meinem Vater egal sein. Ich seh dich dann nächstes Wochenende."  
Severus deutete nur mit einer Hand einen knappen Abschiedsgruß an, bevor der grüne Kopf aus seinem Kamin verschwand.

Als es sich Harry in einem seiner vielen Zimmer bequem gemacht hatte, begann er laut zu lachen. Die Vorstellung das Severus Snape was für ein Schlammblut empfand und noch dazu für Hermione Granger, bracht ihn wirklich aus dem Konzept. Immerhin dachte er ja, dass Snape schwul sei. Und das zu recht, da man nie etwas von heimlichen oder gar unheimlichen Geliebten gehört hatte die sich in den Kerkern und dunklen Räumen des Professors befunden haben soll. Also wurde er kurz um als schwul bei den Schülern erklärt. Einige dachten sogar das der Mann ein eisernes Herz hat, andere wiedersprachen dem und meinte das er nur auf die richtige oder den richtigen wartete.  
Wo Harry so vor sich hin grübelte kam ihm diese Idee noch nicht mehr so absurt vor. Wenn er schon immer in Granger verliebt wäre oder ein paar Jahre, wäre es kein Wunder das man ihn nie mit einem weiblichen Wesen zusammen gesehen hat.

"Junger Lord, ich störe sie wirklich nur ungern, aber ihr werter herr Vater möchte mit ihnen sprechen."   
Tief einatmend stand er auf und streckte sich. Seine Kochen knacksten als ob sie durch einen Fluch zum brechen gebracht würden.   
"Ich komm ja schon, er soll sich bloß nicht so aufregen, sonst bist du der erste der heut dran glauben muss."   
Sein Gegenüber fiel vor ihm auf die Knie und bettelte um sein Leben.  
"Mickrige Kreatur. Steh gefälligst auf und sage meinem Vater bescheid das ich in zwei Minuten da bin."  
"Aber, Herr, sie wissen doch..."  
"Verschwinde endlich oder ich wird dich umbringen oder strafen, kannsts dir aussuchen. So oder so, Schmerzen sind immer dabei."  
Ohne Potter den Rücken zukehren verschwand er aus dem kleinsten Raum in der Potter-Etage.   
So und wo steckt jetzt der Alte? Er musste sich nicht sehr anstrengen um die Aura des Dunklen Lords zu spüren. Mit einem kleinen Gemurmel, dass über seine Lippen kam, apparierte er ohne Probleme in die Eingangshalle. Doch wen er da sah lies ihn erschaudern. Nicht weil dieser jemand so schrecklich aussah, sondern weil er als allerletztes mit dieser Person gerechnet hatte.


	2. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4**

So da wäre ich mal wieder.

Ich hab's echt geschafft mal weiter zu schreiben, trotz Massen an Schulkram, arbeit u.u.u

Danke an alle die mir gereviewt haben. Und an die lieben Schwarzleser, schickt wenigstens ne Mail an mich, damit ich weis wies ankommt.

PS: Beta gesucht! Also Mail o Message im Review reicht, ich meld mich dann bei der/dem Auserwählten.

Kapitel 4 - Rückkehr?

Gebannt an seinen Stehplatz blickte er mit ungläubigen, großen Augen dieser erbärmlichen Gestalt, was ein Mensch sein sollte entgegen.

„Das ist unmöglich, wie kommt er hier her? Was soll das Tom, ist das ein schlechter Scherz, wenn ja dann mach dich auf was gefasst."

„Hüte deine vorlaute Zunge! Siehst du nicht was dein Vater für dich getan hat?"

Verächtlich schnaubte der Junge Lord und fuhr im Gespräch fort: „Natürlich weis ich das, nur das, dass ziemlich sinnlos ist, da dies nur ein fadenscheiniges und dazu noch schlechtes Abbild von Sirius Black ist."

„Woher willst du das wissen? Spielst dich auf als wärst du der Größte Magier aller Zeiten, das ist Sirius Black, wie er wieder leibt und lebt." Mit starken Augen, die den Zorn in seinem innern wieder spiegelten starrte er auf seinen Sohn.

„Es ist mir ein Rätsel wie du der bis jetzt größte Magier sein und werden konntest, wenn du nicht einmal erkennst dass dies nur ein dummes Hologramm ist."

Geschockt über diese Aussagen starrte Voldemort auf Black. ER streckte seine Hand nach diesem aus, um zu prüfen ob er durch ihn hindurch fassen kann, wie es bei Hologrammen üblich ist.

„Ich kann nicht durch ihn hindurch greifen, ich stoße dagegen. Was machst du jetzt? Was tust du da?"

Harry ging auf das seiner Meinung nach, Hologramm zu. Er versuchte, genau wie sein Vater zu beweisen dass er Recht hatte.  
Voldemort erschrak als er Knochen sah, die aus Blacks Brust kamen.

„Was ist das?"

„Wie ich dir sagte, es ist ein Hologramm, da gibt es keinen Zweifel."

„Aber…wie kann das sein….wieso erkennst du das und ich nicht? Was ist das für ein Spielchen hier?"

Tom nicht weiter beachtend fuhr Harry mit seiner Hand durch den Kopf des Hologramms. Daraufhin verschwand es im Nichts, alles was übrig blieb waren verdutzte Gesichter.  
Mit wehendem Umhang und einem knallroten Gesicht machte sich Riddle auf den Weg diesem vorlauten, alles Besserwisser aus dem Weg zu gehen.

‚Du kannst mir nicht immer aus dem Weg gehen, du musst einsehen das du an Macht verloren hast und meine ständig wächst, beinah unaufhörlich.'

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen blieb der ‚angesprochene' stehen. Er schrie durch sein ganzes Anwesen wie ein Wahnsinniger Malfoys Namen. Hinzu kamen noch ein Paar Unbekannte Flüche auf die bald unheilvolle Schrei folgten.

„MALFOY. Bewegt der endlich mal seinen Arsch hierher! MALFOY"

„Ja mein Lord, was ist euer begehr?"

„Bring diesen vorlauten Bastard wieder nach Hogwarts, lass es Aussehen als hätte er sich im Wald verlaufen, oder noch besser. Bring ihn um! Hast du gehört, das ist ein Befehl, schaff ihn mir vom Hals!"

„Aber mein Lord, meint ihr nicht dass er dann reden wird? Er ist dann wieder unter Dumbledore's Aufsicht, könnt ihr das zulassen?"

„Widersprich mir nicht! Du kannst von mir aus mit dem Jungen anstellen was du willst, nur schaff ihn hier raus. Es ist mir egal, wie du es machst aber bring ihn wieder in die Schule, sonst erwartet dich ungeahntes Leid."

„Habe ich euer Wort darauf, das er in meiner Hand ist, solange er in Hogwarts ist?"

„Strapazier nicht meine ohnehin schon angegriffene Geduld. Tu was du nicht lassen kannst. Hau ab, und kümmre dich um alles."

„Ja wohl mein Herr, ich werde sofort alles in die Wege leiten. Ich wünsche Euch noch einen schönen Tag."

„Junger Lord, es wird Zeit." Völlig verdutzt stand Harry im Garten, mit seinen neuen Büchern über die dunkle Magie unterm Arm.

„Zeit? Zeit für was. Von was redest du? Halt ich weiß es schon mein Vater schmeißt mich raus, und ich soll mich wieder nach Hogwarts verziehen. Hab ich recht!"

„Ja mein Lord, ihr habt recht. Wie immer. Ich habe nur eine Frage, woher wusstet ihr das mit dem Hologramm?"

Potter schnaubte verächtlich.

„Ist das ein schlechter Scherz, ihr wusstet das doch und wolltet mir nur ein Märchen vor gaukeln. Aber darauf falle ich nicht mehr herein, ich bin ein Schwarz-Weiß-Magier, kein dummer Schuljunge!"

„Nein, euer Vater hatte angeblich einen Weg gefunden ihn wieder zu holen. Wir wussten nicht das es ein Hologramm war, das müsst ihr mir glauben!"

„Ich muss gar nichts! Verstanden? Ich bin seit meiner Geburt stärker als mein vermeintlicher Vater! Und mit diesem Material.." er deutete auf das Buch unter seinem Arm „…wird es mir, und nur mir, möglich sein IHN wieder zurück zu holen. Aus der Hölle in der er steckt. Ich habe ihn gesehen, Lucius. Jede Nacht in jedem Traum. Er wird gefoltert wie es nicht einmal Tom schaffen würde. Er ist in einer Art Geister Askaban, nur noch viel schlimmer. Ich war in meinem Traum da, ich hab es gesehen. Er lebt nur noch weil er weis das ich ihn holen werde. Sein Geist lebt und ist stark. Er ist jeden Tag bei mir. Ihr könnt ihn nicht sehen, aber ich weiß das er da ist. Er schützt mich, flüstert mir zu und ist in Sorge. Er will da weg und das so schnell wie möglich. Verstehst du mich. Lucius? Ich muss ihn daraus holen, und ich weiß auch wie."

„Aber … wie… ich meine… wie soll das bitte schön gehen, das ist doch unmöglich."

„Unmöglich, gibt es nicht mehr für mich. Spürst du das..?" Harry konzentrierte sich als wolle er einen Plan der Vergeltung ausarbeiten.

„My Lord ich spüre es nicht nur, ich sehe es. Eure Augen verraten Euch. Ihr seit kein Kind und auch kein Erwachsener. Ihr seit ein Lord dem jeder wünschen würde zu dienen. Ihr habt euren Vater längst überholt, ihr spielt in einer anderen Liga. Nur wie konntet ihr das erreichen?"

„Ich brauche keine Diener, noch nicht. Ich verspreche dir eins. Tom wird Selbstmord begehen wenn er dies erfährt, er ist nicht mehr der alte seit er meine Mutter tötete. ER ist schwach, im Vergleich zu mir ist er ein Baby was seine Zauberkünste angeht. Er ist nichts weiter als ein jämmerlicher, Alter Zauberer. Nicht würdig mein Vater zu sein."

Lucius' Augen verengten sich, denn er bemerkte das Harry etwas gewaltiges vor hatte. Seinen Paten zurück zu holen würde dabei nur eine ganz kleine Rolle spielen.

TBC

Ich weis es war etwas kurz aber das nächste Pitel lässt sicher nicht allzu lange auf sich warten. Ich hab grad wahnsinnig viele Ideen.

Also bis zum nächsten Chap

Eure sess.


	3. Zurück nach Hogwarts

**Kapitel 5**

Und schon geht's weiter

Mensch bin ich heut schnell, na ja wenn ideen da sind flutscht es regelrecht aus den Fingern.

With special thanks to MoniMahoni

--------------

Kapitel 5 – Zurück nach Hogwarts?

Lucius' Augen verengten sich, denn er bemerkte das Harry etwas gewaltiges vor hatte. Seinen Paten zurück zu holen würde dabei nur eine ganz kleine Rolle spielen.

„Ihr habt mir immer noch nicht meine Frage beantwortet. Wie habt ihr das gemacht?"

Harry atmete schwer aus … „Ist das denn so wichtig für dich. Ich bin, was ich bin. Und wie ich das gemacht habe liegt nicht in deiner Macht auch zu tun. Du hast nicht die Stärke dafür, genauso wie mein Vater sie nicht hatte. Folglich brauchst du nicht wissen wie ich das geschafft habe. Ich verrate dir jedoch eins…" Er kniete sich zu Lucius hinunter, der sich aus Demut auf seine Knie begeben hat.

„… Eiserner Wille, eisern. Das ist das Wort was ihr nie erreicht habt. Ihr dient meinem Vater anstatt euch eurem eigenen Willen herzugeben. Ihr gehorcht wie ein Tier das dressiert wurde."

Mit bösen Augen schaute Lucius ihn an „Aber ihr Vater dient niemandem, darüber schon mal nachgedacht. Mein Wille war es der mich zu einem Diener des Dunklen Lords gemacht hat. Ist das nicht eiserner Wille?"

„Nein, ist es nicht. Du dienst ihm aus Angst um dich und deine Familie. Du hattest Angst deinen Willen zu hören als die Zeit gekommen war, meinem Vater zu dienen. Du hast ihn eingesperrt in deine verbitterte seele, die sich nie wieder davon erholen wird. Verstehst du, du warst so lange eisern bis du geboren wordest."

„Das ist eine Lüge! Wie könnt ihr euch das nur erlauben. Ihr wisst nichts von mir, und erst recht nichts von den Gründen die mich dazu bewogen haben eurem Vater bei zustehen."

„Ach nein! Warum meinst du weis ich das Sirius doch in einer gewissen Weise am Leben ist. Hälst du mich für einen Lügner? Ich warne dich nur noch ein mal, ich kenne Flüche die hast du dir nicht einmal in deinen wildesten Träumen erdenken können. Bedenke das."

Mit wehendem Umhang, der hinter ihm her wehte verlies er den Garten und ging in sein Zimmer.

Zwanzig Minuten später verlies er das Haus und das gesamte Anwesen. Mit ein paar Zaubern hatte er sein gesamtes Gepäck in seinen Manteltaschen verstaut und diesen etwas zerrissen, beschmutzt und kleine Bradlöcher hinein gebrannt.

‚Niemand wird mich aufhalten. Ich bin der Neue, der Neue Lord. Vor mir werden sich alle Zauberwelten in Demut verneigen.'

Severus, ich komme. Erwarte mich am Wald, lass es aussehen als hättest du mich im Wald gefunden.

Aber, wie.., warum, ich versteh nichts mehr?

Ich erklärs dir später. Sieh zu das dich niemand sieht und erst recht nicht Dumbledore oder einer der Schüler! Ich bin wieder da.

Über dem Verbotenem Wald bildete sich in windeseile eine riesige Gewitterwolke. Es zuckten Blitze und die Donner knallten regelrecht, der Sturm wurde immer stärke ein regelrechter Orkan. In Hogwarts verschlossen die Schüler schnell alle Fenster mit den passenden Zaubersprüchen.

Severus Snape tat wie ihm geheißen und begab sich zum Wald. Er hatte vorher noch einen Unsichtbarkeitstrank genommen.

‚Muss dieser Sturm gerade jetzt kommen. Das ist ja mal wieder typisch.' Nach einer schier unendlichen Zeit des durch den peitschenden Regens laufen erreichte er den Waldrand.

Plötzlich endete der Sturm genauso schnell wie er gekommen war. ES zuckte noch ein Blitz und ein Donner grollte noch zum Abschied.

Der scheinbare Blitz schlug vor Snapes Füßen ein und hinterließ nicht einmal einen kleinen Krater. Als er nach oben Blickte sah er etwas Unfassbares. Auf der ehemaligen Bahn des ‚Blitzes' schwebte eine Gestalt zu Boden. Der Umhang zerfetzt, die Haare zerzaust und die gesamte Gestalt strahlte eine ungeheure Macht aus.

„Du meine Güte, müsst ihr mich so erschrecken Junger Lord?"

„Guten Tag Severus."

„Musste dieser Aufstand sein? Nein ich will es gar nicht wissen. Wie seht ihr überhaupt aus, das ist ja grauenvoll!" Harry tippte Snape auf die Stirn.

„Denk doch mal nach. Wenn ich wie aus dem Ei gepellt aus dem Wald auftauche sehe das doch total komisch aus. Jemand könnte den Braten riechen."

„Ja ich verstehe mein Herr, verzeiht." Der Todesser verbeugte sich tief. „Wie soll ich euch unbemerkt ins Schloss kriegen und wie soll uns jemand abnehmen das ihr euch verlaufen habt. Bei eurem Körperbau, den ihr euch antrainiert habt und eurer blühenden Gesundheit?"

„Du stellst nur unwichtige Fragen, Severus. Warum wunderst du dich nicht so wie dein Mitarbeiter über meine Magische Verfassung, und warum ich dich trotz deines Trankes sehn konnte?"

„Warum sollte mich das wundern? Ich wusste seit dem Tag an dem ihr eure Bibliothek und euren Trainingsraum eingerichtet habt, das ich großes von euch zu erwarten habe. Das einzige was mich erstaunt hat ist das du nicht appariert bist sondern mit einem Gewitter gekommen bist." Der Junge Lord lächelte sanft.

„Ich bin nicht mit dem Gewitter gekommen, Nein. Ich habe diesen Sturm herbei gerufen und er hat mich hier her tragen müssen. Sein Ziel warst du." Severus nickte nur leicht und machte sich auf den Weg Richtung Schloss.

„Ich wusste das du keine blöden Fragen stellst. Wie läuft es denn mit Granger?" Snape machte keine Anstalten darauf zu reagieren.

„Leider kann ich das nicht von euch sagen, My Lord." Harry lacht laut in die herauf ziehende Nacht hinein.

„Wie wäre es mit einer gemütlichen Tasse Tee mit Schuss in deinem Büro? Ich schätze wir haben einiges zu bereden was mein wieder kommen an geht."

„Ihr seit zwar der Junge Lord, aber ich bin euer Zugeteilter. Euer Vater würde mich verfluchen, wenn ich euch einen Tee mit Schuss machen würde."

„Ach, mach dir mal um den keine sorgen, er spielt nicht mehr den liebenden Vater. Im Gegenteil, ihm wäre es so gar recht wenn ich tot wäre."

„Der Grund ist ja recht einleuchtend. Und du bist dir nicht sicher, das ich dich nicht umbringen werde, in seinem Auftrag? Du bist recht naiv." Harry lies seinen Kopf nach hinten fallen um den sachten Regen auf sich wirken lassen.

„Weist du, Severus. Hätte er dir dies aufgetragen wäre ich sicherlich nicht hierher gekommen. Ich weiß alles was er tut und lässt. Ich brauche mich dafür nicht einmal interessieren. Ich weiß es, er hat dir nicht einmal gesagt das ich nach Hogwarts soll und auch da bleiben soll. Ich finde das ganze total sinnlos, ich bin ja sogar Dumbledore weit vorraus. Wie sollen mir dann Professoren noch was beibringen?"

„Du bist viel zu sehr von dir selbst überzeugt. Das gefällt mir nicht. Es wird Zeit für etwas Erziehung in deinem Leben!"

Severus fuhr mit gezücktem Zauberstab herum. „Crucio!"

Harry winkte mit seiner Hand und lenkte den Zauber auf einen Schüler mit Kamera. Colin Crevy. Snape starrte den Jungen Lord an und verbeugte sich so tief er konnte, bevor er zu dem spionierenden Jungen eilte um ihm zu helfen.

‚Einfallspinsel.'

Mit stolzen Schritten ging er auf das Schulgebäude zu und ohne sich noch ein mal um zudrehen passierte er das große Tor. Vorbei an der großen Halle, ging er in Richtung Kerker. Es hätte ihn auch sehr gewundert, wenn er unerkannt geblieben wäre. Überall wurde getuschelt, einigen stand der Mund offen als ob er ein Geist wäre. Da das die Schüler offensichtlich immer mehr dachten, erlaubte er sich einen kleinen scherz. Er ging einfach durch einige von ihnen oder durch Wände, durch. Er tat so als sei er ein Geist. E smachte ihm offensichtlich großen Spaß die Schüler zittern zu sehen. Doch der Spaß sollte so gleich sein ende finden. Ihm stellte sich jemand in den Weg, der genau über ihn bescheid wusste. Draco Malfoy. Er packte Potter am Ärmel und schleifte ihn hinter her. Harry lies sich das gefallen, wenn nicht hätte er sich doch nicht anfassen lassen. Nun schauten die anderen noch bescheidner drein als vorher.

„Hast du nen völligen knall, was hättest du gemacht wenn dich ein Lehrer gesehen hätte?"

„Buh!"

„haha, sehr komisch, echt zum tot lachen." Harry machte ein ernstes Gesicht und brabbelte etwas vor sich hin. „Du musst mich ja ne glei verfluchen oder so. Das war ein Witz."

„Weis ich doch, Schnuckelchen."

Malfoy sah aus als hätte er etwas grausiges gesehen.

„Halt die Klappe man. Sonst hört uns noch jemand. Nicht auszudenken wenn das Vater rauskriegt."

„Was denn rauskriegen. War da was von dem ich nichts weiß? Momentchen mal. Sag bloß du bist Schwul…" Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern „…ne jetzt. Das is ne dein ernst. Doch das is dein Ernst. Ich fass es ne. Ich dachte immer Snape sei schwul, nicht du."

„Wie kommst du denn auf Snape, diesen Frauenheld?" Potter schmunzelte vor sich hin.

„Na momentan ist er das ja nicht gerade. Seine ‚Auserwählte' rafft es nicht oder wills ne raffen." Malfoy setzte eine Blick auf, der kleinen Mädchen auf dem Gesicht liegt wenn sie etwas begreifen, was noch nicht für ihre Ohren bestimmt ist.

„Du meinst nicht zufällig Granger, oder? Falls du Sie meinst: Nein die raffts wirklich nicht. Die denkt doch echt der is so ekich zu ihr weil sie eine Gryffindor ist und er sie nicht leiden kann. So ein dummes Ding. Woher weist du eigentlich davon? Severus erzählt so was nicht gleich wie ein Buschfunk herum."

„Ich wollte ihm nur einen kleinen Feuerbesuch abstatten und da hab ich eben so einiges mitbekommen. Und du?"

Malfoy streckte seinen Rücken durch und sagte hocherhobenen Hauptes: „Tja, ich wurde auf die kleine Streberin angesetzt, ob sie denn Interesse an ihm hat. Ergebnis war eindeutig: No way for Snape. Das hat ihn ziemlich niedergeschmettert."

Harry grinste, „Da sieht mans mal wieder. Draco Malfoy hat keinen Plan von Frauen. Denkst du echt so engstirnig, das sie es dir regelrecht ins Gesicht sagt. Da wärst du ja schön blöd." Malfoy verkroch sich etwas in eine Ecke, um sich anzulehnen.

„Etwas besser hab ich's schon angestellt. Ich hab mir ihre Träume angesehen. Is doch ne super Idee."

„Du bist doch echt ein Vollidiot. Du weist aber schon das Hermione spitze in Zaubertränke ist, oder. Wenn ja, müsstest du auch wissen das sie sich dreamless potion kreiert. Je nach Anwendungsbereich variiert er. Sie kann damit solche Träume unterdrücken!"

„Ääähhh…"

„Soll ich vielleicht noch deutlicher werden?" Malfoy nickte mit dem Kopf „Du bist zu doof für solche Aufgaben, ehrlich. Hermione ist seit ihrem vierten Schuljahr in Snape verknallt. Natürlich hat sies nie zugegeben, dafür ist sie zu stolz. Falls du es nicht wissen solltest. Sie zum Ball des Trimagischen Tourniers sogar mit ihm getanzt und soll ich dir auch sagen was, einen Tango."

„Ja klar. Träum weiter Potter. So was wäre doch in der Schule rumgewesen wie ein Lauffeuer. Mir scheint das du keine Ahnung hast."

Der junge Lord klatschte sich die Handfläche gegen die Stirn.

„Wie kann man nur so blöd sein und denken das sie dies vor allen Leuten gemacht haben. Kannst du dich vielleicht daran erinnern, das Weasley, ich und Granger uns an diesem Abend gestritten haben und sie schlagartig den Ball verlassen hat, ja?" nicken von Malfoy jr.

„Na wenigstens etwas. Sie saß eine Weile allein auf den Stufen zu den Kerkern, da würde sich an diesem Abend eh niemand hinbewegen. Als Snape seine Aufseherrunde beendet hatte wollte er sich verziehen. Und wohin. Richtig Doofi in die Kerker. Tja da saß jemand auf den Stufen und sah total fertig aus."

„Sag bloß Snape hat sich um sie gekümmert."

„volltreffer. Schön das du wenigstens etwas verstehst. Die beiden haben sich zu den Kerkern begeben und einen Tee zusammen getrunken. Snape hatte Musik angeschalten um etwas die dunkle Stimmung zu heben. Irgendwann forderte er Hermione zum Tanz auf. Erst ein Walzer und dann ein Tango. Hermione ist eine hervorragende Tänzerin. Und da hat es eindeutig bei beiden gefunkt."

„Ach du super schlauer. Woher willst du das wissen?"

„das Willst du natürlich wieder wissen. Es gab da mal Sonderunterricht und Einblicke in Snapes früheres Leben. Sehr interressant, das muss ich schon zugeben. Ich verstehe langsam warum Dumbledore wollte das er ein Denkarium bekommt. Aber natürlich war das nur ein Zufall, und absolut nicht von dem Alten gewollt. Das nahm aber nicht einmal Sev ihm ab."

Kurz nach dem dieser Teil des Gespräches beendet war betrat eine relativ große Gestalt den Raum und räusperte sich erst einmal vornehm.

„Mister Potter. Welch Freude Sie unbeschadet wieder zusehen."

Der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich, nach dem er einen entnervten Blick zu Draco geworfen hatte, um. Albus Dumbledore hatte sich hinzu gesellt.

„Guten Tag Professor. Ich hoffe ich habe sie nicht zu lange mit meiner Rückkehr warten lassen."

Dumbledore staunte nicht schlecht über diese Aussage. Harrys Wörter klangen, als ob der Alte gewusst hätte das er wieder kommen würde.

„Wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht könnte sie mir bitte eine Antrag für den Magiergrad 1 Grades beantragen. Vielen Dank. Malfoy, wir sehen uns. Schönen Tag noch Professor. Ich habe jetzt leider nicht die Zeit mit ihnen zu plaudern. Es warten größere Aufgaben auf mich."

„Mein lieber Junge, wie wäre es wenn dich Madame Pomfrey erst einmal gründlich untersucht. Du hast sicherlich eine Gehirnerschütterung."

Harry plusterte vor lachen laut los. Er konnte es nicht fassen das der alte Sack ihm eine Gehirnerschütterung Vorwurf.

„Verzeihen Sie Sir. Aber ich denke nicht das ich eine Gehirnerschütterung habe. Falls es ihnen zu wider ist mir einen Antrag zu beantragen tue ich das natürlich selbst. Aber mich deshalb gleich als Geisteskrank zu beurteilen ist doch etwas gewagt. Selbst für Sie."

Potter machte nur eine schnelle Handbewegung und schon trug er seine eigene Schuluniform. Nur etwas abgewandelt. Statt den üblichen grau tönen und dem grauenvollen Zaubererumhang, kleidete er sich in völliges schwarz. Sein Hauswappen hatte er aus Rücksicht auf die anderen Schüler auf seinem Rücken angebracht. Er fand das es dort sehr viel besser aussah als wie auf der Brust.

Dumbledore starrte dem, seiner Meinung nach, Jungen der lebt hinterher als ob er etwas Anziehendes an sich hätte. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung fuhr er zu dem Malfoy Sprössling herum. Er schreite ihn fast an:

„Was geht hier vor Draco? Ist das ein übler Scherz von dir und deinem Vater, wenn ja kannst du dir sicher sein das es gewaltige Konsequenzen für Sie beide hat."

„Ich weis nicht was sie haben Sir. Aber ich versichere ihnen das meine Familie damit nichts zu tun hat. Denn das hat nur seine eigene."

„Was reden sie da für einen Phönixdreck? Harry Potters Familie besteht nur noch aus Muggeln. Er hat keine Zaubererverwandtschaft mehr. Und jetzt rücken sie mit der Wahrheit raus, sonst müssen wir sie unter Veritaserum stellen. Professor Snape hat da bestimmt noch ein paar Tröpfchen auf Lager."

Draco wandte sich mit einem süffisanten Lächeln um und meinte mehr zu sich als zu Dumbledore: „Wenn sie es sagen allmächtiger Zauberer!"

‚Was verdammt nochmal geht in meiner Schule vor sich. Man sollte meinen ich habe keine Kontrolle mehr über die Schüler. Ich brauche dringend Informationen und zwar über alles was den Geschehnissen in kleinster Weise entgegen kommt.'

Riddle Manor

„Wo steckt dieser Abschaum von Sohn? Salazar hast du eine Ahnung wo der Verräter hin ist. Mich drängt es nach Vergeltung."

Geschockt blickte ein Geist aus seinem Gemälde. „Nunja Tom. Er tat was du Lucius aufgetragen hast. Er ist wieder nach Hogwarts abgereist. Was ist der Grund für deine Vergeltung? Doch nicht etwa dein eigener Sohn!"

„Oh doch, genau um ihn geht es. Er führt mich, den Dunklen Lord, vor meinen engsten Vertrauten vor wie einen Nichtswissenden, dummen Schuljungen. Das geht eindeutig zu weit. Selbst für den Jungen Lord."

„Aber, aber Tom. Wer wollte denn gleich den Jungen zu foltern? War das nicht einer deiner engsten Vertauten!"

„Wer hat sich das getraut ohne meine Anweisungen abzuwarten?"

„Du hast ihn für die Erziehung und alles Mögliche eingeteilt. Sogar für seinen Schutz vor Dumbledore und der restlichen Weißmagier-Welt."

Voldemort erhob seinen Zauberstab und apparierte in ein gewisses Büro in den Kerkern von Hogwarts. Als er dieses lehr vorfand verwandelte er sich in seine Animagusform und begab sich auf die Suche nach Severus Snape.

Als er fast das ganze Schulhaus in Aufruhr gebracht hatte fand er endlich den Gesuchten. Im Krankenzimmer von Madame Pomfrey erblickte er ihn als er gerade einen Jungen, der furchtbar zuckte, auf eines der Betten legte. ‚Crucio.' War alles was er dachte.

TBC

So dass wars mal wieder.

Ihr könnt ja brav sein und ein klitzekleines Kommentar hinteralssen. Oder ein längeres, wie ihr wollt.

Ciao, sess


End file.
